


Heart Eyes Tyler

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, YouTube, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Tyler never realized how much he really loved Ethan until he almost lost him.Ethan was at the mall when a shooting happened, he lived but he was shot at. He did an April Kepner and the shooter got annoyed, and pointed his gun at Ethan, and put the barrel against his forehead when the police came in, shooting the man. Mark, Katherine, Amy and Tyler were outside the mall thinking he was dead when the hostages came out and Ethan ran to them sobbing. Tyler was the first to hug him with such force, it knocked the air out of him. This was when Tyler realized his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

"Guy's, I'm going to the mall, anyone wanna join?!" Yells Ethan, and everyone kindly declines. He sighs, and he leaves. He gets into the Uber, and tells him where to go. Once he got there, he was only there for twenty minutes when he heard gun shots and screams. He turns his head to see a tall man with a shotgun. Another shot, and than another as Ethan runs only to get locked out of a store. The gunman points at him. He puts his hands up, tears in his eyes.  
"M-My name is Ethan Nestor, I graduated in 2015, I'm only 20 years old! I-I was born and raised in Maine a-and I have two dogs, I-I love them very much. I was bullied years on year because of my acne and I overcame it because it's apart of me and--" Rambles Ethan when the man shot at the ceiling.  
"Shut up!" Yells the man and comes closer. Ethan lets out a cry, as the man puts the gun against his head, he squeezes his eyes shut. Is this the end of his life right here?

Mark grabs the tv remote quickly when someone tweeted about the mall shooting. He changes too the news, and Tyler groans.  
"Today, March 20th, counts the very first shootings at this mall. During this moment of time, there is a mass shooter inside this mall and has already killed over 300 people inside with many more hostages inside. We'll keep you updated." Mark feels fear over take his body, and everyone gets their shoes on, quickly driving to the mall. There are dozens of people outside screaming, crying as police run into the mall.

"Police, put your hands up!" Screams a police officer, as the man is about to pull the trigger while Ethan screams in fear and falls to his knees as blood splatters on his face and clothes when the police shoot the man when he didn't put his hands up. A police man rushes to him, noticing a bruise forming where the gun was pressed. They clear the mall, letting the hostages leave with them as Ethan walks out, he gets blinded by the bright sun. He sees red hair and immediately starts running towards his practical family.  
"Tyler!" Screams Ethan, once he was in jumping reach, he jumped into Tyler's arms, catching him and hugging him with such force that knocked the air out of him.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Cries Tyler, Ethan sniffles, letting out a choked sob, his body rattling with sobs.   
"I-I almost died." Cries Ethan, Tyler nods. "No I-I literally almost died. H-He had his shotgun pointed at me and I just rambled about my life, b-but it didn't work. H-He had his barrel up against my head and I-I don't remember much after that but him getting shot and his blood going all over me." Sobs Ethan, Tyer hushes him.  
"It's okay, you're safe now, baby blue boy." Whispers Tyler as Mark, Amy and Katherine join the hug. Tyler had realized how much he was actually in love with Ethan, but was he going to tell him?


	2. Clingy

"Mark?" Asks Amy, entering the kitchen to see Ethan on the counter hugging Tyler. She smiles thinking about the day of the shooting. Tyler wouldn't leave his side, he was to scared that if he left his side, that he was dreaming and Ethan actually died. She thought back to the night because Mark said he loved her, she said it back, meaning it but she was more focused on Tyler talking to Ethan and the way he eyes sparkled with fascination. Amy couldn't help notice how Tyler gave Ethan heart eyes without him realizing it.

"Ethan.." Whispers Tyler, keeping his arms around the little blue boy.  
"Hmm..?" Asks Ethan, pulling away from the hug, returning his gaze to Tyler.  
"Am I being too clingy?" Asks Tyler, switching his gaze from Ethan's ocean blue eyes to his pink, slightly open mouth. Ethan grins, shaking his head.  
"Of course not. I love it." Ethan tells Tyler, hugging him again. Tyler closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ethan, inhaling his scent; cinnamon and vanilla. 

Amy smiles at the two, knowing they aren't dating but senses they will soon. She walks away quietly, and walks upstairs to Mark's room. "Mark?" She calls out again. He walks out of their bathroom with his hair soaking wet and a towel around his waist. She gasps, covering her eyes, keeping their promise not to see each other in nothing but clothes until they're ready, she was ready but she didn't know if he was/

"You can look if you'd like, princess." Mumbles Mark, drying his hair with a towel. She slowly uncovers her eyes, looking at him. She keeps her eyes on his face.  
"Hi." Whispers Amy, taking in the view of a half naked Mark. She looks back up at him.  
"Hi." Whispers Mark, slowly walking toward her. She takes in a deep breath, and feels her breath hitch as he captures her lips with his own. She sighs deeply and wraps her arms around his neck.

Tyler was making a type of pasta for dinner while Ethan sat on the counter with a pout placed on his lips. Tyler stirs the pasta noodles, placing the spoon down and turns around toward Ethan.  
"Why the pouting?" Asks Tyler, walking toward the blue hair.  
"I like your hugs and you aren't giving any." Whines Ethan and Tyler grins, helping Ethan down. Ethan looks up at him, Tyler bites his lip, hugging the little blue boy. Ethan grins, hugging back. Tyler jumps slightly when Ethan jumps, wrapping his arms around the giants waist. Tyler places his right hand on Ethan's bum to keep his hoisted up.  
"Tyler.." Whispers Ethan, their lips inches apart.   
"Y-Yes?" Whispers Tyler, taking a deep breath.   
"I like you." Ethan tells Tyler, the giant looks at him.  
"I like you too." Whispers Tyler causing Ethan to smile and nuzzle his face into Tyler neck. Tyler grins, respecting Ethan's choice of not kissing. Tyler once against inhales Ethan's scent once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter?


	3. PTSD

"Help! Tyler! Please, help me! Help!" Screams Ethan, thrashing around on the couch. Amy runs upstairs to get Tyler finding him asleep. "Help!", she hears downstairs, and she shakes him awake, he opens his eyes anger filling them.  
"What the fuck Am-"   
"Tyler! H-Hes coming!" Screams Ethan from downstairs than a scream was heard and a thud. Tyler jolts up, running downstairs to find Ethan shaking like a leaf, broken screaming and broken sobs on the floor curled in a ball. Tyler walks to him, crouching in front of him. "H-Help me please. I-I don't want to die." Cries Ethan, not seeing Tyler, only flashbacks from the mall with the shotgun aimed at his head, blood everywhere, the man screaming at him to shut up.  
"Ethan, shh. Baby blue boy, I'm here." Whispers Tyler as Amy turns off the television, which caused him to be liked this. He told her he was okay too watch the action movie, until gun shots started, he was fine at first than a shot gun went off and he started freaking out, maybe he wasn't okay the entire time, maybe he was in an episode the entire time and it just got worse when the shooting happened in the movie. "Eth, shh.." Whispers Tyler, pulling Ethan onto his lap, only to result in him screaming, trying to get away. Tyler keeps a strong grip on him though, Ethan just screams and cries until he came back. He breathes heavily, looking around, sobbing.  
"H-He was going to kill me." Cries Ethan, hugging Tyler tightly, Tyler keeps his arms around Ethan. Amy has tears in her eyes, she's never seen him like that. Never wanted to.

An hour later, Tyler was back to sleep but on the couch this time, arms tightly and protectively around Ethan who was also asleep while Amy slept on the arm chair when Mark walked in with Wade, Bob, and Seán.   
"What happened in here?" Whispers Mark, looking at the books on the ground and dvd's. Seán looks around and sees Tyler and Ethan on the ground.   
"Mark." Whispers the Irishman, Mark look over at Tyler and Ethan. He places his lips together thinly, and walks over to them. He wakes Tyler up, making sure not to wake up Ethan. Tyler slowly opened his eyes and looks over to see Mark.  
"What happened?" Whispered Mark, anger slightly in his voice.  
"I don't know. Amy woke me up and all I heard was Ethan screaming for help." Explains Tyler in a hushed voice.  
"Sound's like PTSD." Whispered Seán, running his hand through his green hair. Mark looks over at Seán back to Tyler.  
"What caused it?" Asked Mark in a hushed voice.   
"Amy explained that they were watching an action movie. A gun shooting scene happened, he was quiet and started freaking out when a shot gun went off. She said he started shaking, than started screaming, crying and calling for me. He had started freaking out again, started throwing books and dvd's at us. I grabbed him and pinned him on the couch, rolled us over and he relaxed. We fell asleep." Explained Tyler quietly, Mark looks down than at Ethan, his mouth parted slightly, soft snores coming out, eye brows furrowing once and awhile. Mark looks back at Tyler who was watching Ethan with admiration. While Bob, Wade and Seán talked quietly, Mark whispered something only Tyler knew.  
"Don't hurt him." He whispered quietly, Tyler nods, blushing.   
"We need to take him to the doctors." Whispered Amy, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Everyone looks at her, as Ethan stayed asleep.   
"Hi baby." Whispered Mark, Amy smiles.  
"Hi." Whispered Amy, and walked over to Mark. "We need to get him to the doctors." She told Mark, Mark nodded. The rest of them discussed it until Ethan stirred in his sleep, where everyone rushed to sit down and act normal, Mark sat on the arm chair, while Amy pretended to be asleep in his lap. Tyler pretended to be asleep, which resulted him to fall asleep again, Seán, Bob and Wade sat on the floor, turning on television. Ethan sighs, staying asleep and they look over. They whispered Tyler's name but he just stayed asleep which made Bob snort.


	4. Don't Make Me

The next morning, Tyler woke up on the couch with Ethan's face nuzzled in his neck. Tyler kisses his hair, as Mark walks downstairs.  
"He still asleep?" Asks Mark, Tyler looks over giving him a confirming nod. Mark gives a small smile before continuing his way to the kitchen. "Want a cup of coffee?" Asks Mark, poking his head out of the room. Tyler shakes his head no, but mouths "Thank you." Mark gives him another smile, and continues to make himself and Amy coffee.  
"Nnn -- What time is it?" Asks a groggy Ethan, looking up at Tyler with tired blue eyes. Tyler bites his lip before looking at the clock on the wall.  
"10:40." Tyler tells him, Ethan nods before nuzzling his face back into Tyler's neck and falling asleep again. Tyler turns onto his side causing a small squeak come out of Ethan, and a strong grip on his arms. "I've got you, blue gem." Whispers Tyler, as Ethan relaxes and wraps his arms around Tyler again and goes back to sleep. Tyler closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy this moment of having Ethan in his arms; his steady heartbeat; his breathing slow. Tyler sighs, resting his chin on Ethan's hair.  
It was an hour later, Tyler was looking at his phone when Ethan started shaking in his sleep, small whimpers coming from his lips. Tyler looks down at the sleeping fragile boy as he lets out a small squeak and burrows himself more into Tyler. Tyler places his phone down, and hugs Ethan closer to his body, if it was possible on a couch which helped Ethan calm down. Tyler shakes Ethan awake, deciding he slept long enough and Ethan looks up, groggy from sleep.  
"Mmm' what?" Asks Ethan with grogginess in his voice.  
"Time to wake up." Whispers Tyler, Ethan pouts and burrows his head back into Tyler's neck."5 more minutes daddy." Whispers Ethan, Tyler's breath hitches.   
"Gem, it's time to wake up." Says Tyler again, Ethan pouts but gets up, walking to the bathroom. A minute after, Tyler sat up as Ethan walked back out from the bathroom. "We have to talk, Eth." Announces Tyler, Ethan looks up wile biting his lip.  
"About?" Asks Ethan, sitting down next to Tyler.  
"Therapy and doctors."Mumbles Tyler, Ethan shoots up to his feet.  
"No." Says Ethan, terror visible on his face.  
"Eth--" Starts Tyler,   
"I said no Tyler! I'm not going to the fucking therapist or the doctors! There's nothing wrong with me!" Shouts Ethan, Tyler stands up.  
"Nothing's wrong? Than please explain you freaking out, screaming for me because you heard a shotgun on the tv! Please explain, you punch me 10 times because I pinned you on the couch because you were freaking out. Please explain, why you only want me because you're terrified of that man coming to get you!" Shouts Tyler, Ethan has tears in his eyes.  
"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong! I s-should never have trusted you!" Screams Ethan, rushing upstairs and slamming his bedroom door. Tyler drops back onto the couch, tears in his eyes as he lets out a small cry, scrunching his face and throwing a pillow at the wall causing a picture to fall and shatter. Mark rushes downstairs seeing Tyler sobbing into his hands.  
"Tyler.. What happened?" Asks Mark, walking over to him.  
"E-Ethan. H-He regrets trusting me because you wanted me to convince him to go to the doctors!" Screams Tyler, standing up resulting to Mark being intimidated.   
"Tyler. I never meant for that to be the result. We jus--" Starts Mark, Tyler growls.  
"Bullshit. I just lost my best friend, my.. my.. my liking..." Cries Tyler, Mark frowns as Tyler pushes past him, going upstairs and slams his door causing more photos to crash to the floor. Mark flinches and covers his face.  
"What have we done..." Whispers Mark, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ethan, please listen to me." Shouts Tyler, following Ethan up the stairs. Ethan enter his room, slamming his door in Tyler's face. Tyler looks down and walks back downstairs.  
"Any luck?" Asks Mark, Tyler looks at him.  
"Fuck you." Growls Tyler, leaving the house with a slam of the door. Mark sighs, picking himself up from the couch taking himself upstairs and knocking on Ethan's door.  
"Go away Tyler!" Screams Ethan, Mark opens the door as Ethan throws his pill bottle at him. "Oh. Sorry Mark." Apologizes Ethan, Mark shakes his head.   
"We need to talk." Mark tells Ethan, Ethan sighs.  
"If it's about a therapist, than get out." Growls Ethan, getting up and grabs the pill bottle full of anxiety medicine.   
"It is but it's mostly about Tyler." Explains Mark, sitting down on the computer chair.  
"What about that back stabber?" Replies Ethan, glaring at Mark.  
"It's my fault he asked." Mark responds, Ethan looks at him.  
"What do you mean?" Inquires Ethan, sitting down onto his bed.  
"Tyler had explained why the living area was a complete mess and said you had a nervous breakdown. Amy thinks you might have temporary PTSD from the shooting. Which would normal. It was a traumatic experience for you. You almost died. You shouldn't of had to of dealt with that alone. Amy and I recommended him asking you because you trusted him more." Clarifies Mark, Ethan watches listening to him. Mark continues - "He followed our recommendation. Which resulted you thinking he was backstabbing you, and losing your trust." Mark tells him.  
"Why didn't you ask? Why didn't Amy! You ruined my friendship with Tyler because of this whole mess, Mark!" Cries Ethan, anger and anxiety filling his mind and thought process.   
"If we asked Ethan, would you have done it!" Quips Mark, Ethan shuts his mouth.   
"Probably not." Admits Ethan, hugging himself.  
"Exactly. We thought if Tyler asked, you would agree. We're worried about you, Ethan. We understand why you aren't the same, but you aren't. You're more fragile and we're terrified that this will make you go insane without help." Mark informs Ethan, Ethan stays quiet. "We don't want to lose you because of episodes like this." Sighs Mark, getting up and walks to the door - putting his hand on the knob.  
"Wait." Ethan cries out, Mark looks back at him.  
"What?" Mumbles Mark, Ethan stands up.  
"I'll do it. I'll go get help but not for you. For Tyler." Murmurs Ethan, Mark smiles slightly.  
"Okay." Replies Mark, opening and leaving the room with a soft shut of the door. Ethan sighs, sitting down on his bed.

A couple of hours later, Tyler walks into the house seeing Ethan sitting on the couch with Mark and Amy. Tyler bites his lip and walks up the stairs to his bedroom. Ethan watched him, getting up and follows him up.   
"T-Tyler?" Ethan calls out, Tyler looks down at him.  
"H-Hi." Tyler chokes out, Ethan rushes up the rest of the stairs, hugging him tightly. Tyler lets out a gasp, wrapping his arms around the little blue boy.   
"I'm so sorry, Tyler." Apologizes Ethan, Tyler smiles.  
"I'm sorry. I should never of asked knowing your opinion and fear about therapists." Admits Tyler, Ethan looks up.  
"It's okay. Mark told me everything." Ethan points out, Tyler grins again, kissing the blue boys forehead. Will everything be okay now.


	6. Chapter 6

"F-Fuck Tyler." Moans Ethan, arching his back as Tyler thrusts into him deeply. Ethan contorts his face as Tyler brushes against his prostate. "A-Ah!" Screams Ethan in complete pleasure.   
"Shh, you'll get us in trouble, princess." Whispers Tyler, placing his large hand over Ethan's mouth who continues to moan. Tyler slowly speeds up his thrusting as Ethan lets out loud mewls, gripping their sheets.

Ethan jumps awake, breathing heavily; sweat dripping down his forehead and a hard on underneath his sweatpants.   
"Tyler!" Screams Ethan after he gets out of the shower, Tyler runs upstairs tripping over his own feet, face planting into the top step. "Tyler!" Screams Ethan again, Tyler ignores the constant pain as he gets up and runs to the bathroom bursting open the door too see Ethan on the toilet seat, towel around his waist and a large spider on the ground.   
"Kill it?" Murmurs Tyler, Ethan nods quickly so Tyler grabs one of Ethan's shoe and squishes it. Once he made sure it was dead, he picked up Ethan and placing him down on the ground.  
"Thank you.." Mumbles Ethan who was completely embarrassed, Tyler nods.  
"Of course, Eth." Praising his gem, kissing his forehead before leaving the bathroom and going back downstairs. He was editing one of Ethan's videos for him when he walked downstairs in new sweatpants, and one of Tyler's sweatshirts. He sits next to him and looks at the screen.  
"You didn't have to edit this for me." Ethan tells Tyler, Tyler shrugs continuing his work. Ethan closes his eyes listening to Tyler's steady heartbeat resulting in him to fall asleep.

"Mmph." Moans Tyler as Ethan slowly bounces on Tyler's cock. Ethan widens his mouth, letting shocked gasps as he slowly speeds his bouncing. "F-Fuck my precious gem. Y-You're so perfect." Groans Tyler, as he grounds his hips into Ethan. Ethan lets out a loud moan as Tyler thrusts up into Ethan, continuing his actions listening to Ethan let out loud mewls and moaning of Tyler's name with his eyes closed.

Ethan jolts awake to see Tyler sound asleep and to see Mark in the kitchen cooking lunch. Ethan sighs as he has another hard on. Why does he keeps having these dreams about Tyler he thinks to himself while he gets up, going upstairs to relieve himself before he gets completely uncomfortable. He walks back downstairs to see Mark eating a sandwich as is Tyler; Amy and Katherine.   
"There's one in the kitchen for you, Eth." Mark tells him, Ethan nods and thanks him going to grab his food. He needs to figure out his dreams before Tyler catches him moaning his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was four months later.
> 
> Four months since the shooting.
> 
> Three months since Ethan started therapy.

Tyler ran downstairs with his backpack and suitcase, excitement running its course through his veins. 

"Guy's let's go. The plane leaves in two hours!" Shouts Tyler who impatiently waited at the front door. Ethan was the second one down the stairs - his luggage stumbling down the stairs behind him. Ethan stood beside him with a smile. Tyler looked down at him and gave him small smile. Ethan looked at him like Tyler was his world while Tyler looked at him just the same but with just a bit more fondness. Tyler wrapped his arm around Ethan and kissed his head. Ethan looked up and grinned. Tyler looked at him with a fond look. 

"Amy, I don't think this is going to make i- Oh." Whispered Mark as Amy was stopped at the end of the stairs in awe. Tyler and Ethan stared at each other - completely in their own little world. Mark smiled and took out his phone. He went onto his camera and snapped a picture. Mark smirked, he was sure to show Tyler this later. Ethan went up onto his tippy toes. Tyler chuckled, placing his backpack down before looking back at Ethan. Ethan was now standing on Tyler's toes ever so slightly which caused their noses to touch. Tyler's breath hitched. Their lips were so close - all he had to do was turn his head. Mark grabbed Amy who was about to squeal and dragged her back up the stairs. Amy bit her lip as they poked their heads out only to see them kissing. Tyler had his head slightly cocked and Ethan still had to look up. Ethan had his arms around Tyler's neck while Tyler had his hands on Ethan's waist. Mark grinned. Amy snapped a picture and sent it to Mark. Kathryn walked down the stairs only to be stopped by Mark and Amy.

"What the hell?" Questioned Katheryn who looked up. Mark shushed her as Tyler and Ethan stopped kissing. Ethan smiled at Tyler and hugged him. Tyler nuzzled his face into Ethan's neck breathing in his scent. Ethan pulled away from the hug and grabbed his luggage again. 

"Mark, Amy, Katheryn! Let's go!" Shouted Ethan, turning around to see them all standing there. "Oh. Hi." Smiled Ethan. 

"Hey." Whispered Amy with a smirk walking over to the door. "Let's go."


End file.
